This invention relates to a food product processing apparatus and is more particularly concerned with an improved fish processing board.
During the scaling, cleaning or filleting of a fish, one of the most difficult tasks is the job of holding the fish during the processing operation and of changing the working position during the processing stages.
The prior art includes a fish handling board having a working surface and clamp means adjacent one end for holding the fish in a selected position on the board. However, since fish to be processed vary greatly in length or size, the standard size board is often of no use in handling larger fish. The economics and logistics of having several size boards are unworkable.